Luis Álvarez
Name: Luis ‘Alvie’ Álvarez Age: 38 Organization: Sullivan Bros. Carnival Statistics Personality: Light-Hearted, Pragmatic, Vindictive, Protective Ability: Osteokinesis Occupation: Unknown Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual FC: Theo Rossi Background Born and raised in a lower-class area of Queens, Alvie had to rely on his pragmatism and best friend Gabby just to make it to twenty. No matter how rough things got at home (and things got really rough) he did his best to keep a sense of humour and a level head. As for Gabby, they had the kind of friendship where no matter what, they could always sneak out to meet each other and talk. As they got older and their home-life got tougher, the two started to lean on one another for more support, eventually beginning to date when they were sixteen. Shortly after, Alvie was suspended from, and promptly dropped out of high school, for breaking a kid’s arm. He was sure he hadn’t even touched the guy, but later realised this was when his ability first manifested. The power scared him for a while, but over time he became more confident in his ability to control it. One night, Alvie ended up breaking his father’s nose during a fight with his parents. He ran out of the house and straight to Gabby, scared of the repercussions that would be waiting him. She took him out to a mysterious carnival that had arrived in town the night before. At first it was entertaining, but as the night went on they started to realise something interesting about the performers. It was Gabby, who’s own ability of Persuasion had been developing, who suggested that they might be the same as them. The two used Gabby’s power to sneak in back stage where their theory was confirmed. Given the state of their home-lives they wanted to thrive somewhere that would accept them for who they were. Seventeen at the time, Alvie and Gabby managed to convince Joseph to let them stay, with Gabby as a “Hypnotist” and Alvie taken on as security. Their life with the carnival was everything Alvie had wanted. He had a family, support, and his best friend by his side. Even when things got more difficult after Joseph died, they stuck with it, trusting that things would settle down again. But of course, they didn’t. Claire’s swan dive broke their whole community, forcing many of them out. After Samuel, the government kept a close eye on the people from the Carnival, apprehending any that they thought might be a similar danger to society, or corrupted by Samuel. Given the nature of her ability, Gabby was picked up about six months after Specials were outed to the world. Without his family, his girl, or his job, Alvie was lonely and depressed. It didn’t take long for that sadness to turn into anger, and seen as things could have been okay and hushed up if not for Claire Bennett, most of that anger got directed at her. Over time, Alvie came up with a plan for revenge and made his way to New York, looking to settle the score. Notes * Alvie has a lot of control over his ability. He can move people puppet-style with it, and break bones with ease. * He hasn’t heard from Gabby even once since she was taken. Category:Male Category:Sullivan Bros. Carnival Category:Osteokinesis Category:Characters